the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omniverse
The Omniverse is the collective of all of existence, the sea of infinity. It is a plethora of universes, dimensions and whatever else there is that is the home of countless civilizations. The Omniverse is the province of the Order of Watchmen, who watch and learn, and the Lords of Infinity, Creators who travel across the sea of infinity in their perpetual search for new things. To describe the Omniverse is usually to miss the point entirely. The Omniverse is the Absolute Infinity, that's really the best description anyone can think of for it. Using The Omniverse Paths of the Infinity Lords Dimensional Travel on Superpower Wiki Adepts of the Omniverse: Lords of Infinity Followers of Light Order of Purgatory Order of Watchmen Skeptics of the Aether Loki's Children Destroyers of Oblivion Rift Command Rift Wolves Journeymen Scribes Journeymen Seekers The Unorthodox Oculus Fallen Sectors: Celestial Sector: Ie, 'Heaven.' These Realms are places of Celestial paradise and enlightened culture. Known for being both peaceful and productive, the Celestial Sector is the homeland of all known Celestials. That includes Adepts, because Adepts are by definition a type of Celestials themselves. The Realms of the Celestial Sector are vast and majestic and Adepts could spend lifetimes trying to explore them and accomplish very little. War In Heaven Elizabethan: This Sector of the Omniverse is what inspired the 'Steampunk' subgenre back on our Earth. In the Elizabethan Realms, human technology never evolved beyond steam power. But they have developed numerous ways to make steam power work for them regardless. Infernalism Sector: This Sector comprises most of the Realms that are recognized as hell dimensions. These Realms are inhabited by Infernals, demons and arch demons and whatever is above all that. Satan himself is said to reside at the center of this Sector, a place called Cocytus, from which he leads the forces of Darkness. Only experienced and empowered Adepts should try to venture into the Infernalism Sector. It should be noted that one breed of Adepts in particular are empowered to traverse the Infernalism Sector. The Order of Purgatory are assigned by God to manage the souls of the dead and lead them to their afterlife. Apparently, they are protected by God and can travel this Sector largely unafraid. March of the Saints Monster Hunter Extreme The Labyrinth The Reef Lokelus Sector: The Lokelus Sector are all those Realms that exist as part of the Dreaming, the quasi-dimensional place where the leftover energies of creation come to rest and take shape. These Realms are often very different from the more familiar Solaris Sector. They are often wild places of fantasy and potent magicks. They rarely develop advanced technology because these societies tend to come to be based on magick-use more than anything (there are exceptions, of course). Naturally, these Realms are predominantly inhabited by the Fey. The Wild Hunt Voyager Oblivion Sector: Oblivion appears to be a single Realm, but because there are no variations of this Realm and there is nothing else like it, Oblivion is considered both a Realm and its own Sector. Oblivion is considered by many to be the 'homeland' of the Order of Destroyers. For more info, please see Oblivion. Solaris Sector: Solaris Sector is our home Sector, the Sector that houses our own realm. Solaris is home to most of the other known Realms that most closely resemble our earth. The Orbs have spent untold eons mapping out as much of the Solaris Sector as they can, but there are still large swaths of frontier space present within the sector. A few of the more notable Realms within the Solaris Sector are... Age of Unbelief Alpha Solaris Dark Earth Davidic Kingdoms Deus Ex Machina Empire of Ghosts Engines of War Galactic Ecclesiarchy Heretics: Saints or Sinners High Lords of the Lion Court Invocation Forsaken Earth Prolonged Reformation Reds & Blues Return of the Firstborn Revenant High Rise of Empires Rompa Stompa Scorched Earth Status Pandemic Survive A Horror Movie The Bureau The Nexus Third Reich Tower of Babel Wormwood: Green Eye Of Judgement Other Notable Realms: *Captain Lazarus & the Truth Brigade = The Adepts of this world run around in spandex tights following the popular icon of comic book superheroes. They do this to circumvent the Discipline Arcani. *Deadly Horizon = A world in which the Order of Fundamentalists have instilled Theocratic states and war is conducted in the form of extreme weather conditions. Instead of nukes and warplanes, blizzards, hurricanes and lightning storms are sent to destroy the enemy. *Stone Age = This is a Realm set over 40,000 years in our past. Humanity still lives in caves and forests and other races of hominids still walk the Earth. Veiled Sector: What most people mean when they refer to the 'spirit world' is in fact the Veiled Sector. The Veiled Sector is difficult to travel because most of it is immaterial and not three-dimensional space. Still, those areas of the Veiled Sector close to earth are stable enough for human Adepts to travel. The Veiled Sector is where one is most likely to encounter the Order of Purgatory. Omniverse Terminology: -Advanced Technology = Advanced Tech is common among dimensionsal travelers. This is especially true for the Infinity Lords who, since they are Creators, are naturally geared towards learning and progress. Spires are great places to acquire advanced tech for one's journey. -Alternate = Another version of someone or something from an alternate realm. Technically, all created beings are alternates to someone. -Anchoring = Navigation through the Omniverse is possible only through the use of networking between dimensions. By keeping track of realms visited an Infinity Lord can more safely build a rough 'map' of his little corner of infinity. The Orbs have spent eons mapping out as many realms as possible and sharing that information with each other when in communion. -Biological Contamination = Traversing from one world to another is risky business. Specific pathogens and immunities shift and change according to each planet, so an Infinity Lord could accidentally take with him a lethal virus that he himself is immune to, but still end up dooming a world. This is the main reason Infinity Lords do not frequently take non-Lords with them on their travels. Creators themselves posses at least above average immune systems thanks to the energies of creation within their bodies. Orbs also appear to help, the stable Portals they create always have a built in biological filtration system that eliminates most carry on pathogens the Lord could be traveling with on their person. One of the first things an Orb is supposed to do is scan the ambient environment for signs of susceptibility to anything the Lord might be carrying. -Black Zone = Also known as a Dead Zone, this is a dimension that is extremely dangerous. Visiting this place is almost gauranteed to result in death. Only the strongest and most experienced are supposed to visit such a place, if at all. -Companions = Infinity Lords will often form small groups or Squads to travel with them across the realms. These Companions are chosen for particular powers or skills they can bring with them. -Distress Call = When wounded or in trouble, an Orb can go into stasis and emit a powerful Distress Call that will cross local dimensional barriers. Other Orbs, even those not in stasis, will hear it and can come to the rescue. While emitting a Distress Call, an Orb is immobile and vulnerable. -Fringe = Fringe is a serious form of Translation Error where a person's mind has been strongly affected by transitioning too quickly or too often in unsafe conditions. In its mild form a person simply starts to act weird or has emotional responses out of cue with what is socially expected behavior. But in sever cases a person will start to suffer delusions and mental fatigue. Not everyone gets a case of the 'Fringes,' it's almost always found in cases of people passing through Rifts that are too unstable too often. -Green Zone = Those realms whose laws and structure can support biological life are dubbed the 'Green Zone.' -Home Frequency = Normally, an Infinity Lord risks being lost in infinity if they lose their way. However, the Infinity Lords have learned that realms exist on their own 'frequency' and that each of them carries that home frequency within their own person. They can use that to return to their native realm when they get lost. -Infinity Lord = A younger Creator serving in the Infinity Sect of the Creator Order. Because most human Creators don't develop the power to travel the realms until later in their life, most Infinity Lords are made through the intervention of the Orbs. -Infinity Sect = The group of Exemplary Adepts who have learned how to traverse the Omniverse. The Sect draws members largely through the work of the Orbs, and takes in Creators from countless realms. -Infinity Undivided = A massive republic that spans many realms and is led by a powerful cabal of Infinity Lord Creators. IU has membership in the Infinity Sect but they are often estranged from the rest of the Lords because of their imperial ideology. -Lords of Infinity = This designation is used for the older, more powerful members of the Infinity Sect among the Order of Creators. -Motto = Infinity Lords frequently choose for themselves personal motto's to live by. They will normally wear these motto's on their person. -Neshama = Sentient races from other Realms have developed their own knowledge of the Infinite. Like humans, they differ from regular animals, they have morality and reason, and a deep sense of the spiritual. Infinity Lords commonly believe in the theory of the Neshama, that life evolves naturally until it reaches a stage where complex organisms can picture the basic idea of God, and that somehow grants true sentience on them. The capacity to know God is the cause of being given a soul or 'Neshama' according to this theology. -Omniverse = Everything that exists, both The Creator and all of His' creations. Absolute Infinity. -Orb = A non-human race of supernatural beings found within the Order of Creators. Orbs seek out Creator Adepts from the many realms and teach them how to become Infinity Lords, journeying with them as companions through the Omniverse. -Orb Communion = Orbs will frequently, usually while their companions rest, go into a dream like stasis and communicate with 'nearby' Orbs across the transdimensional spectrum. They share files and new knowledge and keep each other informed of the latest developments. -Portal = A stabilized passageway between realms. Portals also allow for discrete Translation, passing through the realms with ease and appearing in their desired location without any burst of light or sound or special effects like phenomenon. -Psychomachia = The Psychomachia is the inner struggle someone can have by traversing the sea of infinity. Rules of normalcy and expectation break down and it often requires a hardened and creative mind to keep a solid grip on reality. -Realm = A single dimension within the Omniverse is known as a Realm. Dimension, universe and Realm are normally used interchangeably. -Red Zone = A dimension or realm that is very dangerous. -Relative Similarity = A term used t describe the likeness or difference between Realms. Realms that are 'close' together will have few, barely noticeable differences. However, Realms far from one another will have many differences. Even within the same Sector you can have Realms that are vastly different. -Rift = A crude portal between different realms. Constructed either hastily or under duress, a Rift is potentially dangerous to travel through. -Sectors = Clusters of dimensions that are largely similar in make and appearance and have similar histories to them are often grouped and named as a 'Sector.' There are an infinite number of Sectors. -Shifting = An extreme form of Translation Error thanks to using Rifts too often, a Shifting is a temporary state where an Infinity Lord finds themselves physiologically or metaphysically changed. In most cases the change is minor, such as hair or skin color, clothing, etc. But in extreme cases a Creator could emerge from a Rift with a mutation or they could have been changed into another Order of Adept! Even these cases are temporary, however, and they usually fade away or disappear after the next Translation. This is because the imprint of God's Aspect on the Adept's soul quickly reverts them back to their true form. However, non-Adept beings may find themselves stuck in their new forms. -Spire = Spires are gigantic structures, almost always a tall building or tower composed of white stone, that appear and disappear across the various planes of existence. Spires are bases for the Orbs and the Infinity Sect, and in that respect they are over sized Chantries. However, Spires are always kept apart from other livings beings, especially other advanced civilizations. -Strange Reality = This is a designation given by Orbs to Realms whose makeup or laws are quite bizarre. -The Word = A hypothetical construct of the sea of infinity (or portion of it) that exists based on a background 'noise.' The Word is seen as this organizing force generated by The Creator, often compared to the canvass a painter uses. Powerful and esoteric Infinity Lords have claimed to have discovered how to hear the Word perfectly and that they have in fact spoken directly with God. -Time Disparity = Not all realms within the same Sector progress at the same rate. In one dimension the year is 2015, while in a nearby one it's only 1750. Most realms usually progress at roughly the same speed, but traveling far and wide across the sea of infinity soon reveals just how fluid time really is. -Transdimensional Sightings = Strange encounters with other dimensional travelers, especially other Variant Creator Adepts from hitherto unknown realms. -Translation = The act of crossing from one realm into another is often called Translation. -Translation Errors = Different realms abide by different laws and develop along different paths. Because of this, traveling from one dimension to another may result in unintended consequences such as lost time due to a difference in the rate of time between realms. An Infinity Lord could leave and be gone a week, but for him the journey took a year or more. Such instances are normally few and far in between, but they are not unheard of. -Universal Translator = Orbs can learn new languages quickly and they share their knowledge with one another. They have the ability to translate languages for their companions and can shift ambient sound waves so that their companions hear what others are saying in their own native tongue. -Warpcraft = Ships designed to travel through the Omniverse. Video: Category:Infinity